


Second Christmas

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Series: Christmas Moments [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An image from Phil and Clint's second Christmas. Things have progressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Christmas

Clint and Phil celebrates their second Christmas together. Things have progressed since the first. Click for larger image.

[](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas15/christmascard2015.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends got this as their Christmas card from me this year, but I didn't have enough to give to everyone - and I don't have the address to more than a few of my friends either, so I thought I'd post it here and maybe someone else will find it cute too. The dolls are Hot Toys and I really adore them.
> 
> Oh - and I didn't make the snowflakes or anything, that was part of the christmas card I made it into. I just arranged them with the tree and the background. I did make the ring myself.


End file.
